Jamais l'un sans l'autre
by Head-Radio
Summary: Eric est un jeune transfert, qui partage son temps entre entraînement et entraînement. Son binôme, Tobias Eaton, ne le laisse pas indifférent. Mais les préjugés sont durs, et face à la menace, comment va-t-il réagir ? SLASH/ Don't like, don't read/ (Rating M, vous êtes prévenus !)


Introduction :

Mon choix est fait. C'est ici, lors de cette cérémonie, ce jour-ci, à cette heure ci, que je me l'avoua enfin. Ma main a dévié, mon sang a coulé. Dans la coupe des audacieux, j'ai tourné le dos à tout ce que je connaissais. Presque soulagé, je me tourne vers le public. Un murmure provenant des gradins Erudits me glace le sang. Les mots « traitre » et « pauvres parents » viennent jusqu'à moi. Je ne suis pas le genre de garçon à faiblir, alors je me redresse, et je tourne le dos à mon ancienne faction pour rejoindre mon nouveau clan. Les audacieux du premier rang s'écartent pour me laisser de la place et accueille ma venue à grand coup de cris et de tapes sur mes épaules. Satisfait, je jette un regard froid, un dernier, vers ceux que j'ai quitté.

Le dernier pupille est appelé, et nous sortons les premiers, dévalant les étages. Mon cœur bat au rythme de la mesure des marches. Un sentiment de puissance achève de me faire sourire totalement, et j'ignore totalement ma famille que je laisse derrière moi. Le groupe prend la direction du métro aérien. Les premiers, des natifs, montent sans difficulté apparente sur les grands pylônes jaunes. Ils les escaladent avec une facilité presque déconcertante, je les envie un peu.

Le métro se dresse face à moi, c'est mon tour. J'hésite un peu, tandis que mon cerveau tente d'établir un angle d'approche plausible, histoire de ne pas me ridiculiser complètement. J'entends une voix dans mon dos, qui dit fort qu'il faut utiliser les pieds en poussant sur les mains. Je m'y exerce donc et observe avec plaisir le sol s'éloigner de moi. Tant bien que mal, je parviens à poser les mains sur le quai. J'y grimpe de façon certainement peu conventionnel pour un natif mais passable pour un natif qui n'a escalader qu'un arbre ou deux dans toute sa vie.

Le souffle court, je reprends ma respiration alors que j'entends un bruit mécanique derrière moi. Supposant que le train marquera l'arrêt, je m'autorise un instant de rêverie en regardant les immeubles autour de moi.

Raté, il vient de me dépasser. Angoissé, je regarde alors les autres qui se mettent à courir le long du quai et qui … sautent dedans.

Ils veulent que je plonge dans une boite de conserve comme ça, lancée à pleine vitesse ? Les autres transferts ont l'air aussi perdu que moi. Mais je décide à suivre ceux qui sont déjà dedans. Je calle ma foulée à la vitesse du train. Cette sensation est grisante, vraiment. J'ai la possibilité de rater un pas, de m'exploser la tête quelques mètres plus bas, pourquoi pas sur une voiture. Mais il n'en est rien. Une fois que la porte est à ma hauteur, je pose mon pied et avec mon élan, saute dans le wagon avec une grâce que je ne me connaissais pas.

Fier de moi, je sors la tête vers l'extérieur et regarde le quai. Je vois un garçon, celui qui nous a dit comment grimper je suppose, occupé à faire monter tout le temps sans s'occuper que dans quelques secondes, le quai va s'arrêter et qu'il sera sans faction.

Etonné par ce genre de comportement, mais lui devant un remerciement pour toute à l'heure, je lui tend la main au moment où je ne suis qu'à deux mètres de la fin du quai.

Immédiatement, il l'attrape et je le tire à l'intérieur, alors que le vide prend place aux côtés du train.

Essouflés, on s'accroupit en s'adossant à la paroi.

« Je suis Tobias, altruiste ! » me dit-il.

«- Eric, érudit.

C'est excellent non ? L'idée que nous devons nous jeter dans une espèce de train fantôme pour se déplacer.

Je commence surtout à me demander comment l'arrivée du train. Il n'a pas l'air de ralentir beaucoup.

Je pense pas qu'il va s'arrêter. »

Puis il rajoute un « Oh merde » et rigole. Ce mec sourit tout le temps, c'est dingue. Il vient de sauter dans un train en marche, et il se marre.

Et d'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'on fit, on sauta du train en marche. Par pure inconscience, Tobias et moi avons sauté les derniers. Ma réception fut potable sur le toit, tandis qu'il roula sur plusieurs mètres. A la vue de son échec, un sourire me parvint : je n'étais pas si nul que ça finalement !

La plupart des transferts s'étaient réceptionnés de la même façon que lui, et j'étais pour ainsi dire le seul à être retombé sur mes pieds. Profitant de mon avance, je suis allé rejoindre l'homme à l'extrémité du toit. J'attendais patiemment que les autres parviennent jusqu'à nous.

« - Transferts, bonjour ! Je suis Max, un des leaders de la faction. A partir de maintenant, considérez-vous comme des novices. Vous allez être réparti en binôme afin de simplifier l'organisation de l'entraînement. Ces choix ont déjà été fait en fonction de vos résultats au Test d'Aptitude, donc c'est inutile de venir pleurnicher si vous n'êtes pas avec votre copain. Vous apprendrez vite que chez les Audacieux, on ne raffole pas des chialeurs. La vie de la faction est organisée autour du travail de la surveillance de la ville et de sa protection. Vos journées d'entraînement se dérouleront de 8 heures du matin à 18 heures. Il se peut qu'on prenne les meilleurs d'entre vous pour un entraînement plus intensif. Les corvées sont à faire par tous. Le premier qui vient me réveiller en pleine nuit parce qu'il a fait une connerie, il a intérêt à avoir un avocat. Et d'amener des témoins. Autrement dit, filez droit ! Le reste du temps, lorsque vous ne vous entraînez pas, vous faîtes ce qui vous chante. Interdiction de sortir du campus sans être accompagné d'un audacieux titulaire. Ceci étant dit, passons aux choses sérieuses ! Derrière moi, se trouve un gouffre. Si vous voulez commencer cette formation, vous allez devoir sauter. Qui passe en premier ? »

Un frisson traversa toute l'assemblée.

Contre toute attente, une voix retentit derrière le groupe.

« - Moi, je passe en premier ! »

C'était le mec du train, celui qui sourit tout le temps, Tobias je crois. Sans un mot de plus, il s'avança jusqu'à surplomber le vide. Sans un mot supplémentaire, il l'enjamba et tomba sans bruit.

Ma tête bourdonnait de question, mais avant que je puisse établir des conclusions plus censées que « mais il est dingue ce mec », un « je suis le prochain » sortit de ma bouche. Pris au piège par ma propre conscience, j'enjamba à mon tour le parapet pour regarder droit dans l'abysse qui s'étendait sous mes pieds.

Ma respiration était bruyante, et je commençais à perdre mon sang froid. Quand soudain, je fis un pas en avant qui me propulsa dans le vide.

La chute me parut interminable tandis que j'hurlais à plein poumon. J'atterris dans un filet en rebondissant plusieurs fois. Mon sang pulsait à mes tympans, et un observateur pouvait certainement prendre ma constante de débit sanguin qu'en observant la veine sur mon cou. Laborieusement, je me suis extirpé du filet pour me retrouver face à un inconnu.

« - Quel est ton nom ?

Eric

Deuxième sauteur, Eric ! cria-t-il. Bienvenue chez les Audacieux Eric ! » ajouta-t-il à mon intention.


End file.
